Full rewind of warriors: I'm a Warrior?
by Starr Ravensmith
Summary: when Starr a normal warriors fan, upset about the ending of the last hope, is visted by starclan she is given the option to go back and change it all. She takes it but what she does in the past may have terrible consequences and forever change the books seires we all know and love


**Hey! My name is Cindy and this is my first fanfiction where a human gets thrown into the warrior's world I hope you will enjoy this fanfic oh and ****_SPOILERS FOR ALL BOOKS!_**

**Disclaimer: If I owned warriors I wouldn't be writing a fanfic. ;)**

Starr laid on her bed sobbing into her pillow she sniffled once and sat up staring at the book she had just finished **Warriors: Omen Of The Stars Book # 4 The Last Hope** (spoiler alert for the end of the last hope) "HOW COULD YOU ERIN HUNTER" Starr yelled at the book "HOW COULD YOU KILL FIRESTAR HE SAVED THE CLANS OVER AND OVER AGAIN AND YOU LET HIM DIE AT TIGERSTARS PAWS!" Starr screeched and threw her book at the wall "STUPID PICE OF MOUSE DUNG WRITER" she yelled then slid off her bed and hurried over to the book making sure there were no dents or scratches on it. Starr gingerly picked up the book and laid back down on her bed and slipped under the covers she was tried from all her crying over…no she refused to think about that "I wish I could be in the books I promise if I were in the books Firestar would be safe and sound in the leaders den with Sandstorm "Starr murmured to herself as she drifted off to sleep

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~hello my name is Connor I will be you line break today~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You heard what she said" a small tortoiseshell tom with a red bushy tail said and settled down on a flat rock that was warm from the Greenleaf sun "but she's a twoleg! Do really want a twoleg in out clan Redtail?!" a fluffy white she-cat with grey tipped ears snarled "Snowfur! Settle down this twoleg may be our only hope" a large yellow tom with yellow eyes and a torn ear said and sat down next to Redtail "Sunstar this is a TWOLEG were talking about!" Snowfur protested "Snowfur what's done is done there's no use complaining about it" Sunstar said and gave Snowfur a stern look "I'm going to go walk in the twolegs dreams would you like to join me Redtail?" Sunstar asked the tom "I would be honored to" Redtail said and followed behind Sunstar who had started to walk away "you will both be sorry!" Snowfur called after them "twolegs only mean one thing: trouble!" she yowled at them as they disappeared from view

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~it's Connor again~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Starr woke up in a lush green meadow the scents of flowers flowing around her. Starr sighed and sat up Starr flicked her tail in annoyance as a mouse ran in front of her- wait tail! Starr thought shocked and craned her head around to look behind her and sure enough there was a tail. Starr gasped and looked down instead of hands and feet she had paws! Real paws like cats and dogs had. Starr noticed a puddle of water a few feet away Starr tried to get up and walk to it but she just fell to the ground unable to walk on four legs. Slowly Starr slowly got up again trying to balance her weight on four legs. After a few minutes of practice she was able to walk over to the puddle without falling or stumbling. She looked down into the puddle and gasped. She was definitely a cat and she had cream colored fur and bright blue eyes and she had a white splotch on her chest that kind of looked star if you angled it right.

"Greetings" a voice said from behind her. Starr whirled around at hissed at the two cats that were a few tail-lengths away from her. Starr instinctively got into a defense crouch. The bigger of the two a yellow tom dropped down in a submissive crouch his companion a small tortoiseshell tom with a red bushy tail did the same. "Forgive me" the yellow tom said "we mean you no harm" he said keeping his position. Starr took a closer look at them and realized that these cat were sparkling no, sparkling was the wrong word they were…..shimmering, yes shimmering with what looked like…stars in there pelts. Starr gasped and stood up abruptly "Starclan cats" she blurted out. The yellow tom gave her a pleased look and slowly stood up "yes we are Starclan cats" he said "who are you" Starr asked in awe "My name is Sunstar and this is –""Redtail!" Starr yowled cutting off Sunstar then realizing she had cut off a leader dipped her head "I'm sorry Sunstar" she whispered fearfully not sure what this powerful cat might do "Starr, like I said before you have no reason to fear us "Sunstar said calmly "how do you know my name" Starr asked and lifted her head "because we are here" Redtail said and took a hesitant step towered her

Starr didn't flinch she had never met Redtail in real life and he died in the beginning of the first book but Starr trusted him "we are here" Redtail repeated "because of your promise" Redtail said and slowly walked over to Starr "my promise?" asked Starr and tilted her head to one side in confusion "the one you made right before you fell asleep" Redtail clarified "oh! The one about Firestar?" Starr asked Redtail flinched "ah yes the one about….ummm well-" Redtail was cut off by Sunstar "Rusty" he said and looked away Redtail shuffled his paws "anyway we're here because we want you to make good on your promise" Redtail said "what do you mean make good on my promise? Warriors isn't even real it's made up by Erin Hunter and this is all just a dream" Starr said shocked. Redtail and Sunstar shared a look "are you will to make good on you promise yes or no?" Redtail asked Starr sighed "for Firestar the answer is yes the answer will always be yes" she said strongly Redtail looked back at Sunstar who nodded "Then go Star …..Go! save the one named after fire save so he may save the clans once more!" Redtail yowled then everything went black

** This is my First fanfic. so please review and tell me if you like it or not**


End file.
